Mi vida escrita en una historia
by OkamiDan
Summary: La vida tiene que disfrutarse y eso trato pero… ya no puedo más en esta soledad, esperando que alguien me entienda, que llegue mi salvación, puedo parecer fría por fuera, pero por dentro lloro todo el tiempo. "prefiero estar sola", ¿era verdad, pequeña? "no es que me guste estar sola, es que no es fácil hacer amigos"


La vida tiene que disfrutarse y eso trato pero… ya no puedo más en esta soledad, esperando que alguien me entienda, que llegue mi salvación, puedo parecer fría por fuera pero por dentro lloro todo el tiempo.

Mis compañeros piensan que no tengo sentimientos, que soy una muerta viviente, soy fría tanto que es imposible que crean que me preocupo por alguien, hasta mi familia lo llega a pensar, mi cara, mis facciones, mis acciones no determinan nada.

Oh discúlpenme no me presente soy Momoko Akatsutsumi. Les contare mi historia, tal vez sea el caso de muchas, pero si esas muchas lo ven y se identifican podrán ver que no son las únicas, eso me pasa seguido, encerrada en la oscuridad sin una salvación, sin poder decir lo que siento por el miedo.

Miedo al odio.  
Miedo al desprecio.  
Miedo a equivocarme.  
Miedo a quedar como tonta.  
Miedo a la soledad.  
Miedo a la oscuridad.

¿Irónico no? así me siento, siempre me digo "No importa mientras los que quiero y me importan no sufran estoy bien" pero a veces incluso en eso mientes.

Desde pequeña estuve sola. No tenía hermanos, fui la primera, así estuve durante 7 años, siete años sola pero ¿feliz? Tenía a mis padres que son uno de mis más grandes tesoros, son todo.

Al ser la única hija me mandaron a un Kínder Particular, si donde pagas para que te enseñen, solo tuve dos años de kínder, siempre fui callada, al extremo, participaba pero no me sabia relacionar. Al principio en 2° que es cuando entre me juntaba con la niñas, se la pasaban en los juegos, era divertido jugar a la casita, al barco, en la resbaladilla, en la orilla de una especie de piscina, donde una vez me lastime, ahora me parece gracioso. Odiaba levantarme temprano, o sea, quien no ama dormir, antes era poca para comer y más con el hecho de que me enfermaba seguido, por eso ahora no me enfermo seguido o si lo hago aun así puedo estar parada.

En el 3° no tenía amigos, me la pasaba los recreos sola, no me importaba en ese entonces, pero todos se preocupaban por eso más de lo que se debería, no era importante "_prefiero estar sola" _decía ¿era verdad, pequeña Momoko? Entonces ¿Por qué ahora sufres?

En la escuela dos niños se peleaban por ver quien cargaba mi mochila, si en esos tiempos hubiese entendido que significaba, aun así lo hubiese ignorado. Se llamaban Randy y Dexter, me caían bien y creo que Dexter era un primo lejano.

Bueno el echo al salir de la escuela fui a la primaria, los seis casi mejores años de mis estudios, unos cuatro de mis compañeros de Kínder fuero a mi primaria Sharon, Daniel, Jessica y Himeko. A Jessica la pasaron a el grup los demás al C. gracias a Himeko tuve a mis primeras amigas Bell y Bunny.

Bell era inteligente pero tenía mejores calificaciones yo. Bunny era una buena amiga y muy chistosa y me divertía con ella. Yo empecé a hacerme amiga de Bell, ella vivía al frente de mi casa, ellos rentaban, a veces jugaba con ella y sus cuatro hermanos. Le conté secretos y la llegue a considerar mi "Mejor amiga" así hasta cuarto de primaria y medio año de quinto. Oh Bell amada amiga mía porque querías ser mejor que yo, porque eras barbera con los maestros, porque preferiste vencerme en vez de ser amigas, confié en ti, mira que tu avaricia nos llevó a separarnos, mejor amiga, te quiero, no importa si ahora ni me hables yo te quiero y no me arrepiento fuiste mi mejor amiga pero ahora solo eras una conocida. Tú me odiaste porque era las más sobresaliente, cuando el puesto te pertenecía a "Ti" no te preocupes yo aún te quiero y me duele. Gracias me enseñaste a que en esta vida solo puede haber una manera de no tener problemas SER HIPOCRITA. Cuando me sincere con mi mamá de lo que sentí llore, llore porque si me dolió chistoso después de ¿que será? ¿Dos o tres? años al fin llore por esa separación me dolió mucho.

Bunny éramos amigas pero me junte más con Bell, perdón Bunny te excluí soy una mala persona y me cegué. Fuimos amigas en quinto después de mis separación con Bell, sigues siendo una amiga, aunque en sexto te cambiaron, seguimos hablando por Facebook, enserio, donde quiera que estés, te digo somos amigas y no cambiara, pero tú ya tienes otra vida. Espero que algún día nos veamos. Te deseo lo mejor.

Luego Himeko era una niña chismosa y caprichuda que quería que ella fuera mi única amiga; para conseguir lo que quería lloraba, peleaba mucho con ella pero si te considero amiga, aunque te caía mal y pensabas que era infantil. Porque a mis 13 años de existencia no tengo novio, porque no he dado mi primer beso, porque preferí a Bell antes que a ti y mira ahora son muy "amigas" las dos, porque no me gusta hablar de los demás y a ti sí. Perdón por ser así. Tu peleabas con todos, por eso no te querían mucho, tranquila a mí tampoco jaja. Peleabas mucho conmigo porque defendía a Miyako.

Miyako era una niña que llego en cuarto de primaria nos hicimos amigas en sexto, era buena conmigo, me comprendía, me pedía consejos ya que soy "buena" en eso, no lo pienso así, pero bueno. Eras amable y te gustaba Boomer uno de los niños que molestaba, me llevaba pesado con ellos a ambas nos gustaba la misma persona Brick, pero cuando conociste a Boomer quedaste prendida de él, todo el salón lo sabía hasta Brick que te hacia burla, creo que sabía que le gustabas pero él no te correspondía. Boomer llego en sexto, me pedías consejos de él, tú te enamoraste de muchos chicos pero él fue el indicado, espero algún día estén juntos. Te defendía de Himeko que te molestaba mucho. Brick, que era un primo segundo de Himeko, y yo te apoyábamos, claro también Boomer… a su manera. En serio también de mis mejores amigas espero volver a ayudarte, me guardaste mis secretos más locos y no me criticaste, ahora que voy en secundaria ya no estamos juntas, aun así te veo a veces. No dejes que te molesten ¿eh?

Brick… mi mejor amigo y la persona que me gusta, incluso si ya no hablamos, eras divertido y peleábamos mucho, te golpeaba, ahorcaba y picaba con plumas, raro ¿no? enserio era una persona a la que aprecio. Cuando estaba sola me acompañabas y por un momento pensé que te gustaba, pero tantas novias que has tenido. Por culpa de Bell una vez peleamos, pero lo arreglamos, creo que le gustabas, no lo sé. Espero un día cumplas tu sueño de ser un jugador de futbol; eras muy bueno, como cuando la vez que metiste un gol estando al en la portería contraria, eras, eres y serás genial. Tú y Butch los molestaba mucho pero enserio los apreciaba, una vez recuerdo con Butch hice un proyecto de cuidar un conejo como a un hijo, termine siendo madre soltera, aun así lo quiero como un buen amigo.

En sexto fui abanderada y mis compañeras Andrea, Monserrat, Arlet y Bell me odiaban por eso, solo a Jennifer no le importo, aun así las quise, para que decir que no, ojala la pasen bien, no fui a la salida de sexto, ni baile, ni nada, pero los vi y enserio lo hicieron bien los quiero compañeros y amigos.

Ahora estoy en segundo de secundaria siempre estoy sola, una compañera de nombre Ivy me pregunto si no me aburría el estar sola o algo así yo dije

"No, me relaja y me da más tiempo para pensar"

"pero ¿todos los días?" me respondió

"por eso soy calmada" respondo mientras como una dona

La llaman y ella va con su amiga "no es que me guste estar sola, es que no es fácil hacer amigos" susurro a la nada.

Kaoru mi prima es muy parecida a mí, me presento el mundo del anime ahora mi más grande amor, Kaoru y yo tenemos una actitud muy similar, despreocupadas, no nos gustar estar arreglada, echamos desmadre, decimos incoherencias, la considero una hermana, a veces nos damos él título de "gemelas". Ella ha tenido muchos novios, pero cuando terminan sufre, algo que a pesar de que ella no cree, me preocupa. Mi otra prima Annie es una chica que le hacían Bullying una vez intento suicidarse no pasó nada pero me duele pensar que no es feliz, por eso prefiero que el dolor venga a mí que ha ellas. Realmente las quiero aunque ellas me han descrito como una persona _fría._

Tengo una hermana, Kuriko, la quiero, como dije es uno de mis tesoros, todos los que mencione aquí lo son, a todos lo quiero porque me enseñaron y ayudaron. Gracias.

Soy fría, tosca, ruda, llevada, muy seria, aburrida, loca, tragona, floja (a veces hasta mis padre lo creen) enojona, contestona, parece que no quiero a nadie… pero también me preocupo por ellos, soy feliz con la mentira que vivo, te protegeré, soy de confianza y espero siempre tener una buena calificación, quiero ser psicóloga y escritora: psicóloga para ayudar a los demás, escritora para escribir lo que siento.

Um que veo , vamos a ver…

**FIN**


End file.
